I'll Miss You
by meru1307
Summary: Murder, betrayal, rumors, battling, and a confused Gatekeeper....someone trying to take the Dragoon spirits, and Meru is in the middle of it all! **Part 5 finally up after a year!! Please REVIEW**
1. Part 1

I'll Miss You ~ Part 1  
  
A cold gust of ice crystals floating around her suddenly stop as she opens her eyes and the mutant bird falls dead. She steps back onto the ground and grabs her orange-silver hammer, holding it over her head and swinging it around playfully. "I knew that wouldn't be a hindrance," she says to herself, skipping along a mossy trail towards the ocean. Her red eyes suddenly turn to a light green but she doesn't notice. As night begins to fall, a large full moon comes out. Watching it, she feels stronger. (This is the right thing to do.) Pulling out a large blue stone, it glows then stops. (Where are they?) Walking by the shoreline, nothing in view, she hops onto a jagged rock and looks out over the ocean. A shadowed figure walks up from behind. "Well, you must be who I'm meeting." the figure says softly. "Sorry, I'm meeting a group of people and you don't seem too familiar...who are you?" she replies. The figure pulls out a dagger and slams it through her heart. "I was supposed to take your heart. This way we're both hurt." A light shade of red blood drips all over the rock. She falls off, dropping her hammer and her stone, and hitting her back on another, more sharper rock. "Don't blame me, you just have some things I need..." and with that, the figure takes the stone, touches her forehead, and leaves. It starts to rain lightly. 


	2. Part 2

I'll Miss You ~ Part 2  
  
Dart and the others are caught in the rain. "We'll have to stop here for the night. Meru will be ok," he tells Rose, Shana, Albert, Haschel, and Kongol. "She's not ok," Rose says. "This is her doing." "I agree, this rain is very odd," Albert tells them, knowing Meru's powers very well. Haschel dashes off towards the ocean from the forest. "Haschel wait!" Shana yells at him and then dashes off in his direction. They all run to the area surrounding the ocean and Rose starts to sniff the air, "Blood." "Wingly blood," states Kongol unsteadily. "Well, whoever it was is gone now…right?" Dart says as he looks around.  
  
The figure steps into a tunnel walking slowly towards a wavering red light. "Well, do you have it?" a dark, ghostly voice asks. "Yes master." The figure bows and hands the blue stone to a cloaked, much shorter figure. "Well done Gatekeeper, but are you certain the girl is dead?" "Yes my master, I saw her blood everywhere, and I felt no pulse before I left." "Very well Gatekeeper, you shall come back with me to the tower." They turn, the master holding the light and the stone, the Gatekeeper right behind him. Two light green eyes peek into the entrance of the tunnel.  
  
"Rose? What happened? Something to Meru or some other wingly? Stop being so mysterious for once and tell us!" Haschel yells while jumping around (ow! My back!!). "Yes, wingly blood and yes it was Meru. If you haven't noticed already, it stopped raining as soon as we got to this spot." "She healed herself then," Albert adds in after his long silence. "Listen, we all love Meru but we have to rest assured that she's doing ok. She probably just got into a fight and went off after the enemy. You know how she gets…" Dart states. Everyone nods. "They're aren't any footprints anywhere," Shana says, examining the ground. "Maybe it was a mid-air wingly battle." Albert suggests. "They probably headed back towards the wingly forest, come on, let's try to find them to figure out what exactly happened." And with that, Dart leads the group into the forest.  
  
The red light blasts into a small cut in some cave wall. "Here we are, the shortcut." "Ah, master you think of everything…and this will lead us to Furni?" "Yes Furni, near Deningrad. Hurry along Gatekeeper, there is no time to spare." The Gatekeeper nods and they head into the opening. "What a great time to get a headache…" the light green in Meru's eyes turn to a blue. "I gotta keep up, I can do this."  
  
  
  
Author's News:  
  
Part 3 is under works. This is the rough draft for Part 2. Part 1 was short because I didn't want to expand on it and I was thinking of making this a short and quick story….instead I'm working hard on making this a 5-10 part story. I hope you are enjoying this so far. If you are confused about Part 1 I have this HUGE background (author's notes) on it. Part 2 doesn't have that b/c….well this is a rough draft. Part 3 will mostly likely be out in 1- 2 wks. I'm working on 2-3 other stories as well. If you want any additional info on this story or myself (or the background for Part 1, I'm not sure that I'm going to post it) then IM me at LilSkaPrincess13 or email me at shortymegshortshort@yahoo.com. Thanks and I'm REALLY excited about this story and everyone who is reading and reviewing it. 


	3. Part 3

I'll Miss You ~ Part 3  
  
"The sacred sisters sense danger coming this way my queen." "Thank you my messenger, I sense this as well but there are other, more better forces, near the bad ones. Tell the sisters to come back to the castle and send Miranda to Furni." Queen Theresa informs.  
  
"Did you hear anything Gatekeeper?" "Why no master. Did you want me to go look anyway?" the anxious Gatekeeper responses. "Stop now!" Meru yells as she pulls herself nearer to the two. "Meru? What?! How?" they both yell, looking at each other in surprise. "Why did you even try to kill me. Don't you remember what we talked about before I left Guarhua? We're supposed to get married….eventually." she says sadly as she looks the Gatekeeper up and down remembering that day.  
  
Flashback: "Are you leaving me again? To do what? Hang out with some humans and save the world." Guarhua said sarcastically. "I'm sorry but they need me. I only came back to see and tell you. You have to understand that I'm part of a team and that team need me." Meru said, trying her hardest to make him understand and feel what she does. "They need you to do what? Sneak into our forest because if so…" "Listen to me! I'm sorry that I have this thing," she pulled out the blue dragoon spirit stone as she tried to explain, "and that makes me part of a team. If things were different…" "Meru, I'm sorry. I understand now that that stone was supposed to be a secret, it's just that I love you and hate worrying about you when you're with people…like that," he said in a rude manner. "What do you mean 'people like that'?" she said angrily. "Sorry I'm just not used to the idea of winglies and humans living and working together," he said as he looked to the ground, tapping his foot to it. "I know you're not, a lot…well most all of the winglies are the exact same way. That's why I'm doing this, that's why I've decided to keep this dragoon spirit and take on the responsibility of representing the winglies while saving the world at the same time. I know that I can do a FAR better job than Lenus, that thief, and I'll try to be like Damia, the water dragoon before me who was half mermaid. She's like me in that she represented her race and I'm trying to do the same thing. That's also why I want to continue being a dragoon. Guarhua sighed and said, "You're right. Just another one of the many reasons why I love you – you're confident in yourself and what you do, you're powerful, and you're able to bring people completely opposite together." She blushed and struggled to get out, "Thanks, that was really sweet. I'm glad that you kind of understand now but I have to go." Meru got up, her wingly wings ready for flight, and hammer in hand, "I love you," she whispered as she flew off out of the forest.  
  
Back to the present: "I thought you understood what I was doing! You didn't stop me so why are you trying to now?!" Meru yells at Guarhua, looking confused. "I've seen things…differently now," he replies in a calm tone. "What do you mean? I thought you understood my thoughts on the winglies and being what I am." "What? A Dragoon? Ha – you're not one of those pathetic little, so-called, 'warriors' anymore…no need to worry about that anymore, huh?" he replies to her with an evil smirk on his face. "What is you problem Guarhua?" she asks nervously. "YOU ARE!" Guarhua yells as he tries to strike her with his dagger. Meru quickly flies up into the air to the front of him, but farther away and yells, "Stop this!" as she puts her hands together, getting ready for a Diamond Dust attack. "Do it Meru! Just try!" he yells back at her jokingly. "DIAMOND…" she stops, (what's wrong with me? Nothing is happening! I don't think it's because I'm not a dragoon, I could do that and some other magic without my spirit, it just wasn't very strong.) "That's what I thought…hahaha…." Guarhua evilly laughs at his victory. "Whip Smack! Pursuit!!" Rose and Kongol step out from the door and strike Guarhua the Gatekeeper and his master.  
  
Author's News:  
  
Part 2 & 3 author's notes (I combined the two) are available for those who want them, just email or IM me. Part 4 is NOT in the works at the moment, but I'll be working on it this week. It may take up to 2 weeks for it (sorry!). I'm surprised I got this part up early, since I've been playing Golden Sun for a week straight! LoL – Hope you enjoyed this installment of I'll Miss You. 


	4. Part 4

1 I'll Miss You ~ Part 4  
  
"Darkness Destroyer!" the master finally speaks and aims a dark staff with a black orb on top of it. Rose, thinking it was the element of darkness and it wouldn't harm her, jumps in front of everyone, pushing Meru into Albert. Instead of deflecting the attack, Rose is hit and instantly falls to the ground unconscious. Shana sits down, frightened from all of this, and starts to pray hoping Rose will be ok. Trembling, Meru screams out from behind Albert, "What are you?!" "I am someone yet no one. Something powerful and deadly yet holy and weak inside. You will never find out what I'm doing or why I'm here but only find a trail of death and destruction I'll leave. Umm…and I think I'll start that trail right now," the master says with an evil smirk in his dark, mysterious voice. "No! We refuse to let you do anything to harm the world that we are trying to save! You will die and get a taste of your own 'death and destruction' plan." Dart says angrily looking at Shana, then the master. "Yea we don't back down that easily." Haschel says as he puts up his iron fists.  
  
"HA! You dare to deny and stand up to me? I admire that but – I don't think you know what I'm capable of…" the master says laughing evilly then leaning over to Shana. "Are you scared?" "Leave her alone!" Dart yells as he pulls his sword out. "I don't think you want to do that. You don't want to hurt the girl, do you?" Dart glances at Shana and sees the master's staff I front of her face and he lowers his sword. "That's right Dart, step back. Shana knows what I want and knows that I won't hurt her if she gives me what I want…right sweet Shana?" Tears roll down from Shana's cheek, which starts glowing as her pure and innocent tears stream slowly down. She nods and very slowly hands the master her White Dragoon spirit. "Good girl." The master smirks, taking the stone and placing it to his orb. The spirit goes into the orb changing it from its smoky black color to a deep blue. "As you can see I already have the Water Dragoon spirit. And now I think I'll go for the…Darkness one," the master claims stepping over Rose's body. As the master moves closer, bending down to her body, a sharp rapier comes up to his neck. "Step back. You don't know who you're messing with." Rose struggles to say, pulling herself up a bit. "Humph…we shall see." The master says, backing away and moving toward the confused Guarahua. "Come Gatekeeper, we have much to do." The master signals to Guarahua to come along and heads toward the hole blasted in the cave. "Where do you think you're going!" Dart yells as he lunges forward with Haschel stepping up about to punch the master. "I'm, of course, going fishing you fools!" gives an evil laugh and sends a black bolt from the staff towards Haschel, knocking him against the wall.  
  
With this distraction the master and Guarahua leave through the hole. "Until next time you pathetic Dragoons." The master says and using the staff blasts the wall again, reblocking it. "Is everyone ok?" Dart asks as he helps up Haschel and looks over at Rose. "I can take him Dart, let's follow him from behind." She claims, wiping a bit of crimson blood from her lips off. Shana gets up and wipes her face off, the dirt from it gone and her eyes red from crying, "I don't want to risk anyone else getting their spirit stolen. This master thing can get into your mind, looking at your deepest desires and pulling out your worst fears. Rose, he almost got yours too." She says looking down and kicking her foot around. "But he didn't and that's the important part!" Rose growls as she gets up and brushes the dirt off herself. "What's happened to Guarahua? Where are they going? Who is the master?!" Meru cries out, still trembling. "We need to find out some information on that dagger, staff, and the stone the master has." Albert says as he tries to comfort Meru. "Sounds boring…what you need to do is come back to the castle with me and inform the Queen of what you know. She may be able to help you get back your spirits. She told me to seek out the Dragoons, well Dragoons, she has some information for you. I don't know what it is, but if you follow me I'm sure we'll find out." Miranda says, stepping out of the darkness of the remaining tunnel with a torch in hand. "There is a passageway from here to the castle that only the sacred sisters and the Queen have access to. That way," she points to the blocked passage, "is the way to Furni. Now come." She turns and walks back from where she came from. The others nod slowly to each other and slowly follow Miranda. "I'll set you free Guarahua, I promise." Meru whispers to herself in the darkness. "I promise."  
  
Author's News: Part 5, I haven't started. I'm reading like 2-3 books for school. Notes for this part will be sent via email (leave your email if you want them) sometime next week. Part 5 will be up in 2-3 weeks. Yay! I loved this part, what about you? LoL. 


	5. Part 5

I'll Miss You ~ Part 5 (finally)  
  
A/N: Usually I put the author's note at the bottom but this is important. Ok I'm sorry for the wait, I really am. You can come and kill me, flame me, whatever. It's been a year since I updated/wrote for this story. I PROMISE to finish it. I PROMISE to update it. If I don't keep this promise, IM me to death (LilSkaPrincess13 on AIM) and email me too (shortymegshortshort@yahoo.com). This is the only story that has been getting reviews and has had people coming back for more. I've been working on some Harry Potter fics but I guess they suck compared to this. Anyway, on with the long awaited PART 5! *yayness* Oh and "If You Still Believe" the Legend of Dragoon theme song, is going to be a main part in this story.  
  
I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in love Guarahua...Meru thought as they followed Miranda down the long tunnel. "So they went to Furni?" Dart asked aloud. "I guess that's what he meant by 'go fishing'." Haschel responded.   
  
"Queen Theresa, they have arrived!" a messenger annouces as they enter the throne room. "Welcome all. Thank you Miranda getting everyone here, I know you didn't want to. I hope you are all safe and sound, you can stay here as long as you want but first we have some things to discuss, I believe." her eyes turn to Dart and he nods. "Yes thank you. We just had a run in with a so-called master and his Gatekeeper we know as the wingly Guarahua." Dart looked to Albert, hoping he would fill her in with the rest of the information. "Yes and he has this all powerful staff, with an orb on top. It seems this orb absorbs our..." he pulls out a jade orb, "Dragoon spirits. Now he already has the Blue and White Sea Dragoon Spirits. Shana, do you think you could explain what happened when the master put his staff near you?" Shana, gulping and nodding, began to recall exactly what she thought, "Well when he put his staff near me, facing my forehead, and began to speak directly to me. When he started, Dart got angry, and with this...I started seeing all these horrible images in my head...my worst fears and he found out my deepest desires and tangled them up. I was so scared that if I didn't give him my stone something terrible would happen." "Thank you Shana, I know that was hard for you and all...but it helps a lot." Queen Theresa gave her a smile and nod. "Now then, Dragoons. This master, of course, wants all your stones. He will use any means necessary to get them as you have seen. His Gatekeeper, Guarahua, is needed to open some type of portal, maybe a wingly one. The staff is just his weapon of choice, you all have one as I can see. And this orb is plainly absorbing the powers of your spirits." "We could have guessed all that." Rose interrupted. "Yes but that orb does more, I think, than just take away your power to transform and your magic abilites. It takes a piece of you. Meru, can you do any wingly magic for us?" Meru shakes her head. "Shana, you looked tired..." "Well I am, I feel very drained." "You see, it's a danger to yourselves. The orb, after absorbing a spirit, will inhance his own powers but he can not use your own attacks against you, I believe." "This sounds great and all but what are we going to do?" Rose was getting frustrated, she knew all this, she was ready to get their spirits back and be done with it all. "Sleep for the night and go to Furni tomorrow." They nod and sigh. Some ready for a fight more than others.  
  
"Breaking the orb just won't do...it might break the spirits." Queen Theresa said out loud to herself while everyone slept. "What to do, what to do?" 


End file.
